A world without love
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami visits a place where there isn't love. It's good.


Well, this was something I thought up in a car journey-I get bored very easily when my music doesn't work-I'm not entirely sure to promise it's good. Mainly because it's not my style, but because I don't think it's really good.

Anyway, moving along…

I think this story deserves a dedication of some sort. So this one is to all my readers, you actually did read my stories which I was really surprised about. I thought no one would read them, so this is a strange way to say thank you to you all.

I would list all the names, but there is just too many of you, so I hope you know who you are (Practically everyone)

* * *

A world without love-

Yami woke to the usual noise of his alarm clock. Groaning he got one arm to grope around on his bedside cabinet, when he found his clock, he hit it to silence it and pulled the covers over him for more sleep.

After an hour or so, Yami opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He checked the time, it read half seven which meant he had half an hour to get ready for school.

Groaning, Yami pushed himself away from his bed and got dressed in his school uniform. He wondered why his mother didn't rush him to wake up when his alarm clock went off like she usually did. But he was going to be late, and he could only blame himself.

Yami did the last buttons to his shirt as he walked down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the table, she took odd bites out of her piece of toast as she read over some papers.

Yami walked past the table to get his own breakfast in the kitchen. His mother didn't even look up at him.

'Good morning' Yami said.

'Morning' She replied.

Yami looked at her, but then went back to making his breakfast. Something was wrong with his mother, he could tell instantly; she would be making sure he had enough food in the morning, fussing over him, making sure he was dressed smartly. The motherly way she would do those sorts of things. But now, she seemed distant and uninterested. Yami wondered if it was something to do with her job, if it was, he didn't want to ask her about it.

Yami sat opposite her and they both ate in silence.

When Yami had finished with his breakfast, he was going to say something to his mother, but he caught the time on the clock.

'Oh no!'

Yami shot up from his chair and ran up the stairs, he had about fifteen minutes to get to school.

He quickly ran around his room, picking up items he needed for school and shoving them in his bag. He headed back downstairs to the front door and kicked on his shoes.

'Bye mum!' Yami called out.

'Bye' She replied.

Yami stood with the door open. Just a plain goodbye. Yet she would make sure that he promised to be safe and to be home on time, something really was wrong with his mother. He shut the door behind him and raced to school.

* * *

Yami opened the door to his classroom, breathing heavily. He walked over to his desk and slumped on his desk as he caught his breath back.

'Morning Yami' Anzu greeted.

Yami lifted his head up and smiled at his friend Anzu 'Morning Anzu'.

Anzu gave a small smile back and faced the front of the class. Yami stared at her, not quite sure what to say. Anzu was the type to always make sure that everyone was fine and be over friendly. She was like a second mother to her friends.

But now, she was silent just like his mother. Was there something Yami was missing?

The door opened again and Joey walked past them, another friend of Yami's.

'Morning' Joey said as he took his seat in front of Yami.

'Morning Joey' Anzu said.

'Morning Joey' Yami greeted. He leaned closer with a smirk on his face 'How are you today?'

Joey turned to him, a confused look on his face 'What do you mean?'

'You know, Mai'.

It was known that Joey was dating Mai Valentine, but she wasn't a student, she in fact was a woman in her twenties. Yet Joey got the courage and told his friends-unfortunately he now had the problem of Yami teasing him all the time.

But Joey stared at Yami for a while before facing the front.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Joey replied.

'Joey, don't play dumb, we know you had a date with Mai this weekend'.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Joey persisted 'I've never heard of this Mai'.

Yami sat back down in his seat, staring at the back of Joey's head.

Did he just claim he didn't know who his girlfriend was? But that was impossible, Mai was Joey's life more or less. How could he not know her?

When the bell rang the door opened once more, when Yami looked up he blushed at the person.

This was Yugi.

Yugi was Yami's closet friend he had, they knew each other since they were about three or more. But not only did Yami consider Yugi as a friend, but also as a crush. It had to be a two or more years back when Yami actually first thought of Yugi in a romantic way, and ever since he couldn't keep Yugi out of his mind. Though admitting his feelings was a little harder then he imagined, he enjoyed spending time with Yugi as a friend anyway.

'Morning Yugi' Yami greeted.

But Yugi just ignored him and took his seat-unfortunately for Yami, Yugi was the only one of his friends that sat the furthest away from him.

Yami was surprised Yugi didn't respond. Yugi always had the happy cheerful greeting, and they would be talking and such, but this Yugi was fixed to his desk.

Yami was about to get up and see if everything was alright with Yugi, but their teacher came in to start the lessons. He would just have to wait for a better time.

* * *

During his classes, Yami kept often glancing towards Yugi. But he just kept his attention to the lessons, ignoring Yami at every opportunity.

When they broke up for lunch, Yami went straight to Yugi who packed a few of his things away.

'Yugi, you okay?' Yami asked.

Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder and casually walked away, Yami just stared as he left the classroom. He wasn't sure what to think, everything was just to strange for him.

'You coming Yami?' Joey asked as he and Anzu walked to the door.

'Err…Y-Yeah'.

Yami quickly picked up his bag and joined the others for lunch. But it was strange, they hardly talked to one another. It was like the whole world had gone into mourning, and Yami was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Like a cruel joke.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yami was going to follow Yugi. Which was nearly hard as he couldn't find him, but one look out of the window and Yugi was walking through the grounds. Yami took off and ran past people and out of the gates, Yugi was walking down the streets.

'Yugi!' Yami shouted.

Yugi stopped and turned to watch Yami running closer, he stopped in front of Yugi.

'Something is wrong with you. So please tell me'.

Yugi just stared at him. Neither happy, angry or upset. Just plain.

'Why would I tell you anything?' Yugi asked, almost in a spiteful way.

'Because I'm worried about you' Yami replied 'And because…because…because I love you Yugi, and I want to help you!'

They just ended up staring at each other. Yugi was the first to move, and that was to turn back to the road.

'Goodbye Yami' Yugi said and began walking away.

Yami just stood there as he watched Yugi walking away. It had to be a joke. A really, really cruel one. Yugi wouldn't be like that, so why was he? Why wouldn't he talk to Yami? What was going on?

* * *

Yami walked down the streets on his own, watching his shadow in front of him from the evening light. He tried to get his head around what was going on. Why everyone was acting weird.

Yami looked up to see he stood in front of the game shop. This is where Yugi lived.

Taking a deep breath, Yami opened the door and walked in, but was surprised that no one else was there. He thought that made they were upstairs, so climbed up the stairs that lead to the house.

But no one was there.

If they had gone out, surely they would've locked up, but they clearly weren't there.

Yami sighed, he sat down by the table, placed his bag on the floor and rested his head against it. His eyes felt heavy, and if he fell asleep, perhaps Yugi would come back and explained everything to Yami. That was all he wanted, for things to go back to normal.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes to a beeping noise. He looked around and realised he was in his bed, in his room, and the beeping noise was his alarm clock.

Yami sat up and hit his alarm clock to silence it. He sat in his bed and run his hand through his hair, trying to recollect his memories.

'Yami!' His mother called up 'Hurry up or you'll be late!'

Yami looked to his bedroom door, it was like nothing ever happened.

"Was it a dream?"

Yami got out of bed and dressed in his school uniform. He did the last buttons on his shirt as he came down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen to see his mother eating breakfast and looking over some papers. She looked up at Yami and smiled.

'Good morning Yami' She said.

'Morning mum' Yami replied, he walked over to the kitchen to fix himself some food for breakfast.

Everything was back to normal with his mother, perhaps it was just a dream. Something he shouldn't worry so much over.

Yami sat down at the table and his mother looked up at him.

'Are you feeling alright Yami?' She asked.

'Yeah. Why do you ask?'

'You look a little pale'.

'I do?'

'Are you feeling alright for school?'

'Yeah. Don't worry mum'.

* * *

Yami didn't take any time to get to school, there was only one way to prove that what had happened was all just a big dream.

Yami opened the door to his classroom and walked over to his desk.

'Good morning Yami'.

Yami looked up to see Anzu seating herself, with a smile. Yami smiled back.

'Morning Anzu' Yami replied.

Anzu looked at him and leaned closer 'You look a little pale'.

Yami chuckled 'My mum said the same thing this morning'.

'You're not ill are you?'

'No, I'm just fine'.

'Morning all'.

They looked up as Joey walked between them and sat in front of Yami.

'Morning Joey' Yami greeted 'How was it with Mai?'

Joey froze but turned to Yami, his face bright red 'It was fine' And he turned to the front.

Yami smiled to himself, his friends were back. He was grateful for that, but there was still one person left.

The door opened again and Yugi walked in, Yami wanted to call him over, yet something inside him stopped him from doing so.

'Yug!' Yugi stopped and turned to Joey 'Get over here!'

Yugi smiled and gladly joined with the others.

'Something you wanted Joey?' Yugi asked.

'No. Nothing greatly important' Joey said quietly.

Yugi looked towards Yami and noticed he hid his face in his hands. It made Yugi worry.

'Yami?' The others turned to Yami 'Are you okay?'

Yami started to shake slightly and they heard small sobs from him, but when Yami took his hands away, he was smiling and laughing as well as crying. Now his friends were really confused.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised as he wiped his tears away 'You don't know how much I missed you'.

'Missed us?' Joey repeated 'Did you go somewhere?'

Yami took some small breaths and got rid of his tears 'It's a long story. Sorry, I shouldn't be crying'.

'Well…If you say it's alright' Anzu put her hand on Yami's back and rubbed it 'We won't bug you about it'.

Yami nodded his head, but Yugi knew there was a bigger meaning behind it.

* * *

When Yami left school at the end of the day, he was so grateful that that was a dream, he wasn't sure how long he would cope if his dream was real life.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned as Yugi caught up with him. A small pink colour filled Yami's cheeks and Yugi's as well when he stopped in front of Yami.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Yami asked.

'No. But there is with you. What was wrong with you?'

'Oh…it was nothing. Really'.

'Yami' Yugi said sternly, it was very cute when Yugi tried to be scolding like, he could never be like Anzu 'If something is wrong, then I'd want to know'.

Yami sighed 'I just had a dream, and everyone was distant and stuff. Like Anzu didn't care about everyone, Joey didn't know who Mai was, and you…you wasn't yourself' Yami smiled slightly 'It was like no one had any love'.

Yugi smiled back 'A world without love? It sounds like a dull place'.

'Yeah. It was'.

Yugi blush hardened and he looked down, playing with his clothes.

'Umm…Y-Yami' Yugi stuttered.

'Yeah?'

'Umm…I-It's just…I-I am…Uhh…I-I really…l-like you…Yami'.

They both were a colour of red and they just stood there.

Yugi liked him, really liked him. He felt the same way Yami did, and he never noticed it?

Yami walked closer to Yugi, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, and before Yugi could have time to react, Yami placed his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi stood there in Yami's arms, surprised by the kiss Yami gave him. He never thought Yami would kiss him, but damn it felt so good though. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

They parted away and looked at each other, both blushing heavily. Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I love you too'.

Yugi blushed heavily as Yami hugged him close, Yugi put his arms around Yami and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami was right, Yugi loved him too. And he didn't want to lose it.

* * *

Yeah, I must stop the drugs.

I really thought this would sound different…oh well!

Review if you like! Please?


End file.
